We Got Dunked!
by Wooden Rat
Summary: This story is about Princess Peach and Princess Daisy participating in a Hydrostatic Body Fat Test  also known as an Underwater Body Fat Test .


We Got Dunked!

A Peach and Daisy Fan-Fic

It all began during the afternoon one pleasant day at Princess Daisy's castle. Daisy was busy tending to her administrative duties when she heard the phone ring. She picked it up and said, "Hello?"

"Hi. This is Princess Peach. Is this Daisy?"

"Yes, this is me. How are you doing, Peach?"

"I'm OK. I guess"

Daisy became a little puzzled and concerned over the tone of Peach's response; this was not like her, even when she was being held captive. "Is there something wrong?" Daisy said.

"No. Well… maybe." Peach responded half-heartedly.

"Well, what seems to be the problem?"

"Um… it's kind of hard to explain over the phone. Do you think that you could visit me at my castle? I think I can do a better job explaining things to you in person."

"OK. I'll be there as soon as I can. Just hang in there." Daisy said.

"All right. I'll see you soon. Bye."

"Bye." With that, Daisy hung up. But the whole thing left her rather uncomfortable. _What is going on with Peach?_ Daisy thought to herself. _I've never known her to be moody, no matter what the situation. This doesn't feel right._ Nonetheless, Daisy got up from her desk and went into her wardrobe closet to get some clothes and other essentials packed up. She then called for a worker, telling him, "I'm going to see Princess Peach tomorrow at her castle. Please get the carriage ready." With that, the worker was on his way, and Daisy then returned to her luggage.

The next day, Daisy got into her carriage, luggage and all, and departed for Princess Peach's castle. After an uneventful ride, Daisy arrived at her destination. To her relief, the castle had not changed since her last visit. _At the very least, some nut-job wasn't responsible,_ Daisy thought as she stepped out of the carriage. _Now to find out what's up with Peach._

After getting the go-ahead from the main guard, Daisy entered the castle. Much like the exterior, the interior was just as she remembered it. She then ascended the staircase into the upper sections of the castle, where she was met by Toadette, Peach's head chambermaid. "Hi Daisy!" she said as soon as she saw her. "How are things today?"

"Not bad, Toadette. The ride was quiet, which of course is good. How's Peach?"

Toadette's enthusiasm seemed to disappear when Daisy asked that question. "Not very well, I'm afraid." She said.

"How so? Is she ill?"

"No. It's just that she's been in a dour mood as of recent, and she won't tell me, Toadsworth, or anyone else at the castle what's bugging her. I'm pretty sure that she called you yesterday; otherwise, you wouldn't be here. Did she tell you anything?"

"Not really, Toadette. All she said was to come over here and she would explain things to me."

"Well, hopefully you two will be able to figure something out. I guess then I better be going." And with that, Toadette walked off to the worker's section of the castle.

By this point, Daisy was nearby Peach's bedroom. She approached the guards and said, "I am Princess Daisy. I am here to see Princess Peach."

"Hold on a second." One of the guards said. He then turned around and knocked on the door, and after a few low-sound mumblings, the guard turned around and said, "You may enter, Princess Daisy." Daisy then opened the door just wide enough so that she could squeeze through.

Much like the rest of the castle, Peach bedroom was just as Daisy remembered it. But she was surprised to see that Peach was not right there to greet her. Instead, Peach was huddled up on her bed, her hands in her lap, and she looked very tired and worried. _Wow, Peach doesn't look too good._ Daisy thought as she looked at Peach. _It's a good thing that I came when I did. Hopefully I can be able to fix this problem she has._

With that, Daisy walked over to Peach. As she did so, Peach looked up and said, "Oh hi Daisy. Thanks for getting here so promptly."

"It was no problem at all." Daisy responded. "I'm always happy to see you, even if it's for no good reason!"

"Yeah. I don't know what I'd do without you. This isn't something I can talk about in front of many people, including Mario."

"I understand, Peach." Daisy said as she patted Peach on her shoulder. "So, what's eating at you?"

Peach looked up at Daisy and said, "Daisy, I think I'm getting fat."

Daisy was a bit surprised. After the initial shock left, she said, "You don't look fat, Peach. Why do you think that you are getting fat?"

"Well, it began about a week or so ago." Peach said. "It was in the morning, and I was changing into my dress for the day, and I noticed that the clothes that I was changing into were unusually tight. I actually found it a little hard for me to breathe, let alone walk around with what I had put on! And it wasn't just one dress: I put on three other dresses after the first one, and all of them felt uncomfortably tight! It wasn't until the fifth dress I put on that I felt like it fit correctly."

"Hmm. Did you talk to the tailors about this?"

"Yes I did. They quickly did an inquiry on the situation and concluded that the dresses I had tried on had been improperly cleaned by the laundry crew, and their carelessness had caused those dresses to shrink."

"And did you check to see if you gained any weight recently?"

"Yes I did. I still weigh 123 pounds, after five tests. But I can't be sure about the results on the scale."

"Well, then it shouldn't be a problem, Peach. It was just an accident, and that's all there is to it!" Daisy said.

Peach simply shook her head and said, "I wish that I could believe that, but I wouldn't be surprised if they lied to me in order for me to feel better."

"Why would they do that?"

"Because I feel that everyone in the castle is more interested in keeping me happy than telling me the truth about things. But it's hard to sugar coat something this sensitive, no matter how hard they try."

"That's true, Peach. But you shouldn't let it get to you, and for that matter, I think that the workers told you the truth." Daisy stated. "I mean, I doubt you've changed your exercise routine and diet."

"No, I haven't. I still exercise hard on a daily basis, and I do watch what I eat. In fact, I don't think I've had any desserts since my last birthday." Peach answered. "It doesn't make sense to me that I'd be gaining weight even with all of the measures I take."

After a short silence, Peach said, "Above anything else, I don't want to wind up with a physique similar to that of Mario's. Or even worse, a physique like Wario's."

"I don't think that something like that will happen to you, Peach." Daisy said, trying to cheer Peach up.

"Thanks, Daisy. But what I need is proof that I'm not getting fat. And as far as I'm concerned, I don't know of any methods to prove that point."

Daisy was at first a loss of words on what to say to Peach. Then, all of a sudden, a thought came into her head, and she wound up saying it at the same time she thought of it: "Wait. I think there IS a method out there that can determine how fit you are!"

Peach immediately perked up and said, "There is? What is it? I'll try anything!"

"Well, I remember hearing in a letter from someone from the outside world regarding some form of test to determine how physically fit some people are. If I remember quite right, it's called Hydrostatic Body Fat Testing."

"Hydro-what?" Peach said, looking confused.

"I know that's a bit of a mouthful to say, but they say that there is no better test to determine one's fitness." Daisy stated.

"Well, what does it entail?"

"The letter didn't give me too many details, but essentially the process involved weighing someone first on land, and then weighing them in water. From there, they do a series of calculations, and it is from these calculations that one can determine their level of fitness."

"Hmm. Seems interesting. It's kind of a shame to only know the basics, however." Peach said.

"Yeah. I know what you mean." Daisy replied. Then she said, "Hey. Why don't we talk to Toadsworth about it? He's very knowledgeable about the outside world. Perhaps he knows more about Hydrostatic Body Fat Testing. Maybe he could set something up for you."

"That's a great idea, Daisy!" Peach exclaimed.

"Do you know where Toadsworth is right now?"

"He's usually in the treasury working through the finances. And whenever he's not there, he's in the library."

"OK, let's go see him." Peach said, getting up from the bed. Daisy soon joined her, and with that, the two were off to see Toadsworth.

As expected, Toadsworth was located in the treasury, doing what he did best: assimilating the massive amounts of mathematical data generated from the Mushroom Kingdom's monetary system into something useful. As far as everyone knew, his financial acumen was as good as it could get, and he was deeply respected for his abilities. Peach and Daisy were hopeful that his other calling card – his knowledge of the outside world – would help them.

He quickly turned to greet Peach and Daisy as they came in. "Your majesties! How are both of you today?" He said.

"I'm doing a bit better, Toadsworth." Peach replied.

"I'm as good as usual." Daisy then said. "Toadsworth, it is OK if we could talk to you for a second? We need some information about something regarding the outside world."

"All right then. What about the outside world do you two want to know about?"

"We were wondering what you know about the procedure called Hydrostatic Body Fat Testing." Daisy stated. "I know about the general premise, but both Peach and I want to know more about the process."

"Hydrostatic Body Fat Testing… Well, as far as I know, the process – also called hydrostatic weighing – is a method on which to determine one's body mass index."

"What's that?" Peach asked.

"In short, it is a measure on how much fat a person has in conjunction to their muscle mass." Toadsworth said. "Hydrostatic weighing is a method used to determine how much fat there is on a person, and as far as I'm aware, it is considered the gold standard of this field."

"How so?"

"Because of the principle that fat floats in water. By measuring the buoyancy of the client, one can determine how much of that's person weight is made up of fat."

"Hmm. I didn't know that." Daisy said. "What is the general procedure of the test?"

"As far as I know, it's very simple, though it sounds complicated. First, the client must change into a swimsuit…"

"What?" Peach said, looking a little concerned.

"It's necessary for the test, Peach. It'll make sense in a little bit." Toadsworth stated. "Now, as I was saying. After the client changes into a swimsuit, he or she is weighed on dry land and is measured in terms of height. That way, the technician has a guide reference for the actual test."

"And what is the actual test?" Daisy said.

"It varies." Toadsworth replied. "Originally, the client sat in a chair that was suspended in a pool. But nowadays, the test can be conducted in specially designed tubs that have a hanging rig for the client to lie down on face down. They say it's more economical to do it that way, and less water is needed in the tub."

After a short pause, Toadsworth continued, saying, "Regardless of the setup, the client gets into the rig. When they are ready, the client then tries to completely submerge him or herself, and during this test they must also blow out all of the air in their lungs."

As Toadsworth was saying this, Peach's eyes got increasingly bigger and her general expression went from curiosity to shock. After Toadsworth finished, Peach squeaked, "COMPLETELY submerge? ALL of the air?"

Toadsworth turned to Peach and said, "Yes, Peach. It's necessary to do this, as air in the lungs tends to skew the results. After the test is done, the technician conducts a series of calculations to determine the percentage of fat in the person. I think that's all." He then looked more closely at Peach and said, "Why did you two need to know this, and are you OK, Peach? You look awfully pale."

Peach immediately calmed down and said, "Well, I hate to admit it, but I think I'm getting fat."

"And why do you say that?"

"About a week ago, I had trouble fitting into some of my dresses, and though I the tailors said the dresses shrank, I'm wondering if I'm getting too large to fit into them." Peach said, looking towards the ground. "Daisy suggested this procedure to determine if I am in fact gaining weight, but after hearing the description, I don't know if this is such a good idea."

"Oh, your majesty." Toadsworth said. "I highly doubt that is true. We would never lie to you about something of this nature. And as for the test, I know it sounds awkward and uncomfortable, but it has been the best test of this type for years. Many people from the outside world have taken this test, and most people don't seem to mind it that much. Some of them even say it's kind of fun!"

Peach looked back up at Toadsworth and said, "Well… I… I don't know."

"Don't fret about it, your majesty." Toadsworth said. "You should be encouraged to take such a test; I think that it is wonderful that you are taking such an interest in your health. In fact, you have enough money to purchase a private test tub for yourself, so that you can take the test in the comfort of your own castle."

Peach looked confused and tense, and didn't know how to respond. Seeing her in this state, Daisy said, "Don't worry about it, Peach. I trust in Toadsworth's judgment. Go ahead and order the tub." After seeing that Peach's mood hadn't changed, Daisy then said, "Tell you what: buy the tub. When it comes in and is assembled, call me. I'll come over and I'll also take the test, and if you want, I'll take it before you do."

Hearing this, Peach smiled at Daisy and said, "All right. I'll do it." She then turned to Toadsworth and said, "Toadsworth, go ahead and order a test tub."

"Very well, your majesty. I'll do so right away." Toadsworth said.

"And while we're on the topic, it might be a good idea for Daisy and I to get new swimsuits." Peach said, feeling more confident by the second. She then turned to Daisy and said, "You'd be agreeable to that, right?"

"Definitely." Daisy replied.

"All right then, your majesties. Let's go get the goods." Toadsworth said.

And with that, Peach, Daisy, and Toadsworth left the treasury and into the computer room. Once there, Toadsworth got connected to the Web and went searching for a hydrostatic weighing tub. He eventually came across a basic standalone model that was perfect for their needs. An order for a tub was placed, and they got a message saying the item would arrive in two weeks. With that out of the way, Peach and Daisy went shopping for new swimsuits. Each quickly came across a one-piece swimsuit that caught their attention: Peach found a pink swimsuit with a strawberry pattern, whereas Daisy spied a navy blue swimsuit with an off-white hibiscus flower pattern. Both ordered what they wanted, and each got a message that said they would receive their new swimwear in about six days, give or take a day. Satisfied with their orders, the trio got off of the Web and went their separate ways.

The rest of the visit went by smoothly for both Peach and Daisy. After supper, the two princesses spent the rest of the evening talking about their kingdoms and other topics not connected to Peach's weight worries. Eventually the two turned in for the night, and all too soon Daisy needed to return home. "I hope you have a safe trip back!" Peach said as Daisy made her way to the front door.

"Thanks. And don't forget to call me once that tub arrives." Daisy responded. "I promise that I'll be here as soon as I can!"

"OK then. See you around!" And with that, Daisy went through the door. Peach then got up to the closest window where Daisy could see her and waved good-bye to her as the carriage began to move. Daisy waved back, and soon the carriage was out of sight.

Back in the carriage, Daisy thought, _Hydrostatic weighing… I don't think Peach would be agreeable to something of this nature. Oh well, she's surprised me before. All I know is that I can't wait to try this out myself!_

For the next couple of days, Peach waited for the day when the hydrostatic weighing tub would arrive and that she would be tested in it. And the whole thing left her very conflicted. _At the very least, I'll know if I'm getting fat or not._ Peach thought at one time. _But why did they have to make such a scary test in order to determine if people are fat? I mean, completely submerging oneself is a bit hard, but without any air in the lungs? That sounds like more like torture than a test!_

Peach would have many thoughts of this sort for the coming days, and even when she tried to press it to the backburner, it would always creep up on her. At times, she thought about cancelling the tub order and forgetting the whole thing. But every time she thought of that, she then quickly thought, _No. I have a problem that I want to resolve, and I am going to resolve it, not matter how difficult it may be!_

About a week later, Peach received a small package; it was her new swimsuit. Halfway ecstatic about its arrival, she quickly locked the door to her bedroom, undressed, and tried it on. Both to her joy and relief, it fit perfectly. Peach was so excited that she called Daisy to tell her about the news.

"Hello?" Daisy said.

"It's me, Peach! I just thought to let you know that my swimsuit came in!" Peach responded.

"Oh yeah! I completely forgot! Mine came just yesterday."

"It did? So, how did it fit?"

"It fits almost like a second skin, and it looks fabulous. And does yours fit?"

"Like a glove!"

"Well, that's good to know. At least we know that we have the right attire for the test once the tub arrives. Do you know when it will come in?"

"They said that it would be delivered to my castle in two weeks time." Peach said. "And since it has been a week since I ordered it, the tub should be here around this time next week, though it may be a day or two before the tub is ready for use."

"I see. Oh, I can barely wait! Please be sure to call me when it does come in and is put together!" Daisy responded.

"Don't worry, I will."

"OK then! I'll talk to you later! Bye!"

"Bye!" Peach then hung up, and then changed back into her dress. She then went back to her administrative duties that she had been doing earlier.

The next few days were much like the first, and though Peach was still rather nervous about the upcoming test, she was not dealing with doubt on whether to go through the test or not. In fact, at least once a day she would hold her breath after breathing out to see how long she could hold it. At the very longest, Peach was able to hold her breath in this fashion for about 15 seconds. But she wasn't sure if that was long enough as part of the test requirements. All she knew was that the tub would arrive, and it would come in sooner rather than later.

A week after Peach's swimsuit came in, not long after lunch, Toadette went to Peach's room with the expected news: "Peach, your testing tub has arrived!"

"I see." Peach said, albeit in a reserved tone. "Is there anything I should know about my new tub?"

"Not much." Toadette answered. "Though I will say that it will take the workers the remainder of today and perhaps a good chunk of tomorrow to put it together. I would like to know where you would want this tub to be placed, however."

"As far as I'm concerned, I don't care where it is placed in so long as it is private!" Peach stated.

"I understand your concerns, Peach. I will make sure that you will have the test done in the privacy you deserve." Toadette responded. "But I have doubts that the workers will be able to bring all of the components of the test tub up to your room. Many of them are simply too heavy to practically move them up here!"

Peach immediately became nervous, wondering what to do next. Sensing her apprehension, Toadette then said, "How about this? I will tell the workers to assemble the test tub out by the pool, and for the sake of privacy I will tell them to build a privacy hut around it so no one will see you take the test. Would that work?"

Peach smiled and said, "That's a great idea! Be sure to tell the workers that I insist on a privacy hut built around the tub. But also be sure to make it big enough to hold any necessities that might be needed, OK?"

"I will do that, Peach." Toadette said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to return to the cargo area. I am to talk to the sales-person about how to use the tub correctly, and about any procedure points Toadsworth or I may have missed. I plan on administering the test, as I am your head worker."

"All right then, I'll see you around then." Peach said. With that, Toadette walked over to the door, but at the last moment, Peach said, "Oh, one more thing! When will the tub area be fully ready?"

"Well, the area should be fully put together tomorrow, though I think it will be fully functional the day after." Toadette responded.

"OK, Toadette. That's all I wanted to know. You can be on your way now." Toadette then walked through the door opening and closed the door behind her.

Now by herself again, Peach went over to the phone and called Daisy. "Hello?"

"Hi. It's me, Peach."

"Oh hi Peach." Daisy said. "How are… Wait! Are you calling me because the testing tub came in?"

"Yes I am. Toadette just told me a minute or two ago." Peach replied.

"That's wonderful! Now we can put your weight fears to rest."

"Yeah. Hopefully I won't be labeled as fat."

"Oh, don't worry about it." Daisy responded. "If you fit into your new swimsuit just fine, I'm pretty sure you are as fit as can be." After a short pause, Daisy then said, "So, when will the tub be ready for us?"

"Toadette says that the tub will be fully assembled tomorrow, but she said the testing area won't be complete until the day after tomorrow." Peach responded. "That includes a privacy hut and any essentials that are needed for the test."

"I see. So, I should show up at your place two days from now. Is that correct?"

"That is correct. Be sure to pack your new swimsuit when you come over; I'd like to see it. And I'll try to get more detail about the test as soon as I can."

"All right then, Peach. I'll see you in two days."

"See you soon, Daisy. Bye"

"Bye." After hearing the click, Peach put down the phone. She then walked into her private bathroom and looked longingly into the vanity mirror. _I sure hope that I haven't bitten off more that I can chew_, Peach thought as she stared at her reflection. _Hopefully I can get through this._

For the remainder of that day and into the next, Peach was very antsy. She had a hard time concentrating on her administrative tasks, she didn't eat that much, and she found it difficult to sleep. She was so preoccupied with the upcoming test that everything else had become of little importance to her. _I just don't know if I can do it. What if I'm expected to hold my breath for at longer than what I've already accomplished? Or what if I have to go to the bathroom when I take the test? Or what if someone visits the privacy hut who is not allowed in there?_ Peach thought from time to time. She would have these sorts of thoughts all the time, though in the end, she always resolved to put this issue out of her way. _If I don't take that test, it might haunt me for the rest of my life. I have to do it._

Late in the second day, Toadette came to Peach, saying, "Peach, the testing area, complete with the privacy hut, has been fully assembled. It will be fully functional whenever you request it."

"Thank you, Toadette." Peach said. "Have you found out about anything I need to do before the test?"

"Besides changing into the proper attire, the sales-person told me for the most accurate results, the client must not eat anything solid for at least two hours, preferably three." Toadette said. "You can still drink water, however."

"Thanks for letting me know, Toadette. I'll let Daisy know right away." Peach stated. Toadette then left the room, and Peach called Daisy. "Try to remember not to eat lunch on the way here, OK?" Peach said to Daisy over the phone. "I don't want your results to get messed up. But you can drink some water if you are thirsty."

"I'll be sure to write up some reminders." Daisy responded.

At last, the big day arrived. Throughout much of Peach's castle, there wasn't much going on outside of the ordinary. But in both Peach's and Daisy's minds, there was a lot going on. Daisy was looking forward to the test, whereas Peach was growing increasingly nervous.

Daisy arrived at Peach's castle around the same time she had visited her before, and it didn't take long for her to get to Peach's bedroom. Peach was somewhat relieved to see her good friend in person, and she began to relax a little. "So, are you ready to do this?" Daisy said to Peach.

"About as ready as I'll ever be." Peach responded. She then walked over to the door and said to one of the guards, "Can you get Toadette to come over here as soon as possible?"

"Of course, your majesty." He responded. A minute or so later, Toadette arrived at the door. "You called?" she said.

"Yes." Peach replied. "You can start preparing the testing area for our use. We will be down at the pool area in a few minutes."

"Sounds good. Hopefully everything will be ready by the time you two come down there." With the request in hand, Toadette left.

Daisy then looked at Peach and said, "Is that where the tub is located?"

"Yes. Along with the other things we may need."

"I see. Oh, speaking of things we might need, I thought that, because of what we're expected to do, it would be a good idea for us to use these." Daisy then opened up her bag and produced some aquatic ear plugs and a pair of nose clips. Peach began to relax a little more. "That's really good thinking on your part, Daisy. I would've never even thought of stuff along those lines." She said.

"I know. So, where should we change?" Daisy asked.

"I think it would be best if I change here and you change in the guest room. It would also be a good idea for us to use the bathroom before we change." Peach stated. "Once you've changed into your swimsuit, use the secret security tunnels to reach my room; I should already be wearing my swimsuit when you arrive. Once we meet up again, we can use the tunnels to get to the pool."

"That sounds like a good plan to me. I'll see you in a bit." And with that, Daisy left Peach's bedroom. Peach then quickly closed the door and locked it shut. From there, she grabbed her swimsuit and went into the bathroom, where she got changed into her aquatic attire. After changing, Peach then took a good look at herself in the mirror. _Well, there's at least one good thing to come out of this predicament: this swimsuit is fantastic!_ She thought as she posed in front of the mirror. _I hope that it functions as good as it looks. But even if that's not the case, I still look great in this thing, even if I am getting fat._

All of a sudden, Peach heard a knock from the side wall, and then she faintly heard Daisy's voice: "Peach, whenever you have the time, I'm ready." Peach then left the bathroom and then opened the back wall of the fireplace, which was connected to the security tunnels. There she saw Daisy, who was decked out in her new swimsuit. "Wow!" Peach exclaimed. "That swimsuit looks really good on you!"

"Yours too!" Daisy responded. "You look absolutely stunning!"

"Yeah, I know. I actually think that the test might be worth it just for the sake of us getting these great swimsuits."

"You do have a point, Peach. Now, I was thinking: we normally take our crowns and earrings off when we go to the pool anyway…"

"You do have a point. You can store your stuff, along with my stuff, in my safe system." Peach then walked over to a large safe that was located in her closet, and she unlocked it. She then unlocked a second, smaller safe that was inside the first one. When that was opened, Peach said, "OK Daisy, we can put our jewelry in here." With that, both Peach and Daisy undid their earrings and took off their crowns, and from there, they were placed in the smaller safe. From there, it was closed up and then placed into the larger safe, which was also closed up.

"Ready to go?" Peach said.

"Once we get our ear plugs and nose clips, then we'll be ready." Daisy responded. Peach then grabbed the ear plugs and nose clips that had been lying on the table next to her bed, and then the two were back in the tunnels, on their way to the pool area.

As the two princesses walked down the tunnels, Peach started to become more anxious again. Daisy quickly noticed it and said, "Are you OK, Peach?"

Peach turned to Daisy and said, "Sort of. I'm just really nervous about the test."

Both ladies stopped, and Daisy then said, "What about the test is making you nervous?"

"Well, the whole thing worries me." Peach stated as she faced Daisy. "I mean, it's always somewhat awkward when you go anywhere and/or do anything while wearing a swimsuit, but it's even more awkward when you have to dunk yourself underwater and blow out all of the air. And to be frank, I don't know if I can do it without seriously embarrassing myself."

Daisy patted Peach on the shoulder and said, "I know how you feel. I admit that the whole thing is a bit awkward and nerve-wracking from my perspective, too. But it's not like we are going to be spied upon by those we don't know; it'll just be us and Toadette in that hut when we do the test. And besides, we both know how to swim, and through that we've both held our breath under the water numerous times. I don't think you have anything to worry about."

After Peach heard this, she then nodded her head in understanding and said quietly, "Thank you, Daisy. I needed that." With that taken care of, Peach and Daisy continued down the tunnels. _Just hang in there Peach, _Daisy thought as they walked on. _I know it seems hard, but you've gotten through worse. You can get through this, too._

About a minute or two later, Peach and Daisy came to the hidden door that led to the pool. Peach then pulled a lever hidden behind a fake wall, and both ladies heard a click; the door had been unlocked. With that, Peach pulled down on the door lever and opened the door, which revealed Peach's pool. After both princesses were out of the tunnels, Peach closed the door behind her and pulled another lever (hidden inside a nearby flower pot) and the door was locked. After that, Daisy looked around the pool area and said, "Do you think that's the privacy hut where the test will take place?" She then pointed to the far side of the pool area, where there was a reasonably sized burlap hut with an entrance flap set up in the corner.

"It probably is." Peach said. "Toadette did say that it would be set up in the pool area."

"Well, we better get over there. We shouldn't keep Toadette waiting." Daisy replied. And with that, Peach and Daisy made their way to the hut and went inside.

The interior of the hut was quite spacious, despite all of the things set up inside. Just to the left of the entrance was the tub. It looked much like it did in the picture both ladies saw on the Web, though its profile made it look like it held more water – and thus was deeper – than they originally thought. Next to the tub was a towel rack complete with four white towels. Opposite of the tub was a combined weight/height scale, and next to that was a desk complete with a calculator, a pad of paper, and a dozen or so freshly sharpened pencils; Toadette was sitting in a chair at the desk, and was scribbling something that neither Peach or Daisy could make out. Alongside the back side of the hut appeared to be changing rooms, though those would not be needed.

Peach walked over to Toadette and said, "We're here!"

Toadette immediately turned around and, after a brief moment, said, "Oh. You two didn't need to change back in the castle. I asked the workers to set up two changing rooms for you two to use." After another brief moment, Toadette said, "I've never seen those swimsuits before. You two got them recently?"

"I suggested them as part of the test deal." Peach said. "What do you think?"

"They look outstanding! Both of them! I hope they last as well as they look!"

"So do I." Daisy said. "So, should we get started?"

"Not yet." Toadette said. "Yesterday, I talked with the sales-person regarding the procedure, and I learned a great deal about how this is to be conducted. I would like to run through it with you two, if you two don't mind."

"Of course." Peach said.

"Thanks, Peach. First, you would need to change into the appropriate attire. Since both of you have done that, we can move onto the dry measurements, where I will see how much each of you weigh and how tall each or you are. This is needed for later comparisons."

"OK, that makes sense." Daisy said.

"Once those numbers are taken, we will then head over to the tub. Here, you will crawl onto the rig that is suspended in the water, facing down. You are to keep your lower body on the rig at all times, but until you are ready to go under, you are to keep your head and shoulders up out of the water, much as if you are in the up position of a push-up. Whenever you are ready, you will gently push your head and shoulders under the surface of the water, and once underwater you will blow out as much air from your lungs as you possibly can. Once you feel like you can't blow out any more air, hold your breath. I will then write down the weight measurement as displayed on this meter in the corner; it shouldn't take longer than about five seconds or so. After I'm done writing it down, I will tap you on the shoulder and you can push your head and shoulders out of the water and catch your breath before you go under again, as you will need to do this test three times."

"WHAT!" Peach half-shrieked. "We have to go underwater MORE than once?"

"The sales-person said that it was necessary to do the test more than once in order to ensure redundancy." Toadette flatly explained. "I also learned that the client can choose to get dunked as many as five times if he or she so chooses. But since both of you are doing this test for the first time, each of you will get dunked only three times. And don't forget, you only go underwater when you feel like you are ready to."

"I see." Peach said, calming down a little but feeling much more nervous than she had in the previous days.

"Anyway…" Toadette said. "After you complete the test, you can then get off of the rig and leave the tub. As you two can see, there will be towels for the two of you to dry yourselves off. Once both of you have completed the test, I will do some calculations to determine both of your body fat index ratings."

"And that's all?" Daisy said.

"Yep, that's pretty much it. Does anyone have questions before we get started?" Toadette asked.

"I have one." Peach said. "How can we make it easier to perform the test?"

"At least from what I know, you should go through the actions gently." Toadette said. "Don't forcefully plunge yourself under the water, and blow the air out gradually. It might help to do the latter over an extended period of time, like about five seconds. And above all else, try to stay calm during the procedure. The sales-person says it doesn't take very long to do it." After a short pause, Toadette said, "Any other questions?"

"Well, I was wondering, is the water kind of cold?" Daisy asked. She also seemed to be a bit concerned, but nowhere near as concerned as Peach was.

"Not at all, Daisy. After taking the water from out of the pool, we warmed it up so that it will feel like a nice warm bath when each of you gets into the tub." Toadette said. "The sales-person said that such preparations are commonplace, both out of courtesy and for the sake of data accuracy. Is there anything else either of you would like to ask?"

Both Peach and Daisy shook their heads. Seeing this, Toadette said, "All right then! Let's get started."

Toadette, Peach, and Daisy walked over to the scale to get their dry measurements. Peach went first in this case, and she learned that she stood 5' 5 ½" tall and weighed in at 123 pounds. Daisy went next, and she stood 5' 6" tall and weighed 124 pounds. With that taken care of, Toadette said, "Well, we're finished with the dry part of the test. Now onto the wet part. Who wants to go first?"

Peach quickly eyed Daisy, looking a bit like a frightened animal. Daisy noticed this and said, "I promised Peach that I would go first. So…"

"OK." Toadette said, and then motioned for Daisy to get into the tub. Daisy put on the nose clip and inserted the ear plugs into her ears, and then stepped over to the end of the tub and then into it. "Ooohh." She said as she began to lie down on the rig. "It DOES feel like a warm bath! I might not want to leave this tub!" Eventually she got herself settled into the ready position, with her head and shoulders out of the water, but with the rest of her body deep in the water. Peach apprehensively approach the side of the tub, ready to see what would happen next. Toadette readied her paper and pencil, and said, "You comfortable, Daisy?"

"More than comfortable, actually." Daisy responded.

"Good. Now, whenever you're ready, dunk down and blow out as much air as you can. I'll let you know when the test is done."

Daisy nodded in compliance, and started to gently breathe in and out at few times. _Wow, this feels so weird! At least I can understand why Peach is so nervous on doing this._ Daisy thought as she was breathing. _But at least everything feels comfortable. Now, time to take the plunge!_ With that, Daisy took in a somewhat bigger intake of air, closed her eyes, and dunked down. She was now completely underwater. A half-second later, she began to blow out the air she breathed in, and this lasted about five seconds. Once she stopped, Toadette quickly jotted down the number that appeared on the nearby display, and then tapped Daisy on the shoulder. Daisy then pushed her head and shoulders up out of the water and took a big breath of air before moving her wet hair out of her face. Peach, who watched the whole thing as if a bomb was about to go off, bent over the side of the tub and said, "How did it go? Are you OK?"

Daisy wiped off her face a little, opened her eyes, and said, "It's not that bad… really, it isn't!"

"It wasn't torturous?" Peach asked.

"Well… it feels a bit odd… to hold your breath… when you don't have any. But it doesn't last very long… and it's not very hard to do!" Daisy then looked at Toadette and said, "Did I do the procedure correctly?"

"As far as I know, you did." Toadette explained.

"Good. Um… let me catch my breath before I do this again. Provided that you don't mind, of course."

"Take all the time you need Daisy. We're in no rush." Toadette responded.

With that, Daisy spent the next minute or two catching her breath, while Peach backed away from the tub a little. Eventually, Daisy said, "I'm going to go back down in a minute, Toadette. Be ready."

She began the inhaling and exhaling process again, and soon enough was again completely submerged. Toadette quickly jotted down the next numbers once the bubbles stopped coming up, and tapped Daisy on the shoulder again. As before, Daisy took a big breath of air and moved her hair out of her face before opening her eyes. "I sure hope… I'm not… splashing any water… on you or your papers." Daisy said to Toadette as she was catching her breath.

"No, it's still dry. One more dunk and you'll be done, Daisy."

"OK. Just let me get ready again, and I'll do one more plunge."

Daisy repeated the whole procedure one last time. Once she had pushed up out of the water and had gotten resituated, she said, "Wow! That was… something else!"

"I bet it was!" Toadette said. "You're done now, so you can pick yourself up and get out of the tub."

"OK." Daisy said. As she started to get up, she turned to Peach and said, "Could you get me a towel from the rack, please?"

"Oh, of course." Peach said, and she walked over to the towel rack where she pulled one off and waited for Daisy to take it. A second or so later, Daisy stepped out of the tub and took the towel. "Thanks, Peach." Daisy said as she began to blot her face and dry her hair. "That was well worth the trip!"

"It was?" Peach asked, looking a little puzzled.

"Yes! It really wasn't that bad! The whole process gets over with pretty quickly, and in some ways, it was actually quite relaxing."

"Are you just saying that to make me feel better?" Peach asked.

"No. It's the truth. You know that I don't lie to you." Daisy responded, smiling at Peach. "And I noticed that it seemed as if each dunk down was easier than the last."

"Hm." Peach said, not knowing whether or not to believe her friend. But before she had any time to muse on the subject, Toadette said to her, "All right. It's your turn, Peach."

Peach took a quick glance at Daisy, who said, "Go on. It won't be as bad as you think. Trust me."

_Well, there's no turning back now, _Peach thought as she got on her nose clip and ear plugs. _I hope I can survive this_. She then slowly stepped into the tank and lay down on the rig, assuming the same position that Daisy had only moments before. _At least the water is warm_.

"Whenever you're ready to go take the plunge, I'm ready." Toadette said. With that, Peach began to breathe in and out, much like Daisy had. Then, after looking at Toadette and Daisy one last time, she closed her eyes and took in one last deep breath. _Here it goes!_ Peach thought for a split second, and then she dunked down; like Daisy before her, she was soon completely underwater. Soon after that, she started to exhale. It took her slightly longer to get rid of all of the air built up in her lungs, but eventually she too reached the end point. Toadette then recorded what she saw on the gauge, and then tapped Peach on the shoulder. She emerged from the water, and much like Daisy, took a big breath of air and started moving her wet hair out of her face. Daisy, who witnessed the whole thing, bent over the side of the tub and said, "So, Peach. How was it?"

Peach opened her eyes, looked at Daisy, and said, "You were right… it really isn't… as bad… as I thought!"

"See? I told you it wouldn't be that bad!" Daisy exclaimed.

"I will admit… that it does leave me… a bit out of breath… once I come back up."

"Yeah, I noticed that. But it won't be as bad as the next time you go down."

"OK. Just let me catch my breath, Toadette." Peach said. "I'll be ready in a few minutes."

"Well, don't hurry yourself, Peach." Toadette responded. "We have all day to conduct the test."

Peach acknowledged that fact, and began to catch her breath. A few minutes later, she said, "OK Toadette. I'm ready." She then began the breathing process again, and dunked back down. After she was done breathing out, Toadette recorded the numbers and tapped Peach on the shoulder, from which she emerged much as before.

"You seem to be… right about repeating the test, Daisy." Peach said as she was catching her breath. "It wasn't as hard… to do the second time."

"I thought so." Daisy said. "Let me go get a towel for you once your testing is done."

"Thanks, Daisy." Peach said. And soon enough, Peach began the breathing process again before she took the final plunge in the tub. As before, Toadette tapped Peach on the shoulder to let her know that the test was done. Peach emerged from the water all smiles, and after catching her breath and moving the hair out of her face, she began to work herself off of the rig. Once out of the tub, Daisy handed her a towel. "Thank you, Daisy." She said as she began to dry herself. "That was a great experience!"

"Well, what did I tell you?" Daisy said.

"That I'd do just fine? I guess I should give you a bit more credence." Peach said as she rolled up the towel and put it back on the rack. "That test was nothing like what I feared it would be. In fact, I can understand why Toadsworth said that some people thought of it as fun. In a way, it was!"

"I'm glad to hear that, Peach." Daisy said. "I was hoping that this would be your end feeling."

Peach then replied, "I secretly hoped that, too."

"Well, I'd hate to break up all of these sappy feelings, but the test is now over." Toadette said. "You two can do whatever you want to. I'll let you two know what the results are in a few minutes."

After leaving each other's embrace, Peach looked at Daisy and said, "Hm. You know Daisy, since we're already in our swimsuits, why don't we go swimming for a while?"

"Not a bad idea, Peach. At least Toadette will know where to find us." Daisy said.

"OK then. You don't mind if we go swimming for a bit." Peach said to Toadette.

"No, not at all." Toadette responded.

"It's settled then! Let's go grab our towels." Peach and Daisy then grabbed the towels they had previously used, and they slowly made their way out of the tent and towards the pool.

With the hydrostatic weighing now just a memory, Peach and Daisy began to have fun in the pool. After taking turns on Peach's water slide and the diving boards, they swam over from the deep end of the pool through the lap area and into the shallow section. Once there, Peach and Daisy played with a beach ball. As they did so, Toadette left the privacy hut with her pad of paper in hand. "Excuse me!" she shouted out as she approached the shallow section. "I have the results in!"

Hearing that, both Peach and Daisy stopped what they were doing and they walked over to the edge of thee pool where Toadette was standing. Once both arrived at their destination, Toadette said, "OK. I calculated and recalculated the numbers for both the dry and wet weigh-ins. And here's what I got: Peach, your BMI score is 19.8, and Daisy, your BMI score is 20.1."

"OK, that means nothing to me." Daisy said. "What do those numbers mean?"

"Well, considering your height, weight, and even age, both of you are in very good physical shape." Toadette explained. "A BMI of around 20 for women in your age group is considered very good."

Peach took in a very big sigh of relief. "That's great news!" she stated. "Now I know that you were telling the truth about my dresses."

"What truth?" Toadette asked.

"Remember? Some of my dresses didn't fit…"

"Oh, that. You know that I wouldn't lie to you, Peach. And if it was up to me, I would not allow such predicaments to occur in the first place."

"Well, I just wanted to make sure I was fit, and I sure am!" Peach exclaimed.

Toadette smiled coyly and replied, "Both of you are. And I'm happy for that. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go drain the test tub, as we're officially done. I'll ask you where you want me to put the tank later."

And with that, Toadette returned to the hut. Once she was out of sight, Daisy said to Peach, "You know, maybe I should get one of those testing tubs for myself. Then maybe sometime in the future we can get dunked over there!"

"I would certainly be open to that!" Peach said. "Just as long as no one besides ourselves and our workers know about these things."

"Agreed." Daisy responded. And with that, Peach and Daisy walked back to the beach ball and played with it some more.

THE END


End file.
